User talk:DarkSpecie
Welcome Hi and welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JoePlay (talk) 20:31, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Bereskarn Nice grab there, Darkspecie! Where did you get it? I had no luck finding a proper looking one :P Selty 19:58, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Redcliffe Symbol Woot! You got the symbol for Redcliffe. I looked all over for that. Thank you. Maria Caliban 15:01, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Bann Darling Darkspecie, how do you know that is our Bann Teagan (spelling?) Did we get a confirmation? I didn't read the articles. Selty 23:38, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, I didn't see the video until just then, and you can make out his name. Thanks for the capture Selty 00:18, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Nifty! Just had to say thanks for your articles on some of the little guys. Characters like Gorim and Tamlen I would have never heard of if not for your pieces, so thank you! Great work on finding that Gorim pic (and all the others) too :) Loleil 23:45, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Ah good old Dragon Age Central, with my internet refusing to properly load the BioWare site, I think I would barely know a thing without it! It’s fun looking for every possible snippet of info though, it will almost seem too easy once the game comes out and it sounds likes that’s Gorim to me. Just realised you already have up info on another new guy. Yay! Loleil 23:21, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Ferelden Government After reading your Denerim page, it occurred to me that I don't fully understand the governmental structure of Ferelden. Perhaps the next time you have some free time, you could expand on the Ferelden page what Banns, Teyrns and Arls are, and what they preside over, and how it all fits together. It'd be very useful to me, as I can't ever remember what's what! :) XavierGrimwand 21:38, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I now see some of this on the Fereldan page. I'm not sure which page makes the most sense. Ferelden or Fereldan? I'd say Ferelden, personally. What're some other opinions on the matter? :XavierGrimwand 21:42, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Well, one of those pages is supposed to explain it's country, the other it's people. We do need some more info on what Banns, Arls and Teyrns preside over though, but I'm not certain if the devs will reveal this at the current time... DarkSpecie :Oh. I see. It sounded like you knew, kind of, how that worked from your efforts on the Denerim page. :Remember, though, that the word it's is not possessive. It's the contraction of it is or it has. The possessive form is simply its. This is to make it align with the gendered possessive pronouns, his and hers. :XavierGrimwand 19:17, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, yes, grammar isn't my strong point, alas.. <_<. --DarkSpecie 22:04, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Kinloch Hold Good catch there, Darkspecie Maria Caliban 17:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Oghren Well, sorry about the mistake. I thought the pic I uploaded is indeed "Oghren" - User:Snfonseka Is this official Well I'm a little bit confused now. is this th official comunity driven Wiki? There is other one on bioware.com. Well this is confusing.